


From A Nightmare To Real Life

by hinata2kill



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, other fandom to be added
Genre: Gen, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, HATE KANEKI KEN, I had a nightmare about this, No Ghouls expect for Ken, No Sex, Other, Real Life, THEY WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE, THIS IS FOR ALL WHO HATE KANEKI KEN, This is an OC, force kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinata2kill/pseuds/hinata2kill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a person you hate the most comes to life.<br/>Especially if that person was the same person who caused Nagachika Hideyoshi to disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A Nightmare To Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fan fiction I'm gonna post it's gonna suck at some parts and I know I can mess up at some parts. i'm really scared to share this so please don't hate me,i just cant stand Kaneki Ken not after root i will never forgive. NEVERRRRRRRRRR!!! Please help me with this if you get the chance. I'll really appreciate it. Well here we go 
> 
> Oh almost forgot this is an OC if ya didn’t read it up there it is ,thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfic I'm gonna post. It's gonna suck at some parts, and I know I can mess up at some parts. Please help me with this if you get the chance. I'll really appreciate it. Well here we go 
> 
> Oh almost forgot this is an OC if ya didn’t read it up there it is ,thank you.

“Hmm? Someone coming to see me?”  
“Yes. He says he knows you from school. Everyone was quite worried when you feel from the stairs, do to your clumsiness.”  
‘Ow, that hurt.’ “Well anyway tell him he can come in.”  
“Alright.”  
‘i wonder who it is. i hope its Hide or Zeref.’  
The boy walks “Hey. I came to visit you from school.”  
‘He has white hair…. WHAT !? Oh please no dont tell me its HIM. it could be anyone, anyone in the whole world but HIM.’  
Kaneki stops and turns to me “what's up.”  
``AHHHHHHHH!oh my manga, what kind of nightmare was that.“  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
“AH! I’ve got to get ready for school!”

TIME SKIP

Classroom  
``Good morning Nia, Kai!``  
``Good morning Ruka``  
``Yo, hey Ruka you always look like a mess when you come to school in other word you're UGLY.``  
SNAP!  
``Uh oh.`` Nia backed away.  
``WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!`` I gave him a sucker punch right in the face.  
``Thats what you get ya dumbass``  
``Note taken.``  
Nia sighed. ``you two are always like this but that's what makes things fun.``  
``Niaaaa.`` we both gave her a big hug. She was our trump card to helping any problem  
``Well now that’s over i want to tell you about this dream i had last night..``  
When i was about to start the teacher came in.  
``Alright everyone get to your seats. Today someone is joining our class. Please come in.``  
‘A new student?’  
``I really hope to make new friends…``  
`White hair. NO, NO .NO!! Not again. It's impossible for him to even be here!’  
``Hello, My name is Kaneki Ken . Nice to meet everyone.``  
``HELL NO!!``  
I couldn't control my anger and anxiety. I’m see the person i wished would never become real in my class. Why did Manga/Anime god do this to me. Me of all people.  
Excuse me but would you take a seat. NOW  
Oh.. I just realized the whole class was staring at me.`` i’m sorry.`` As i was sitting i caught Kaneki smirking.  
``Alright Mr.Ken you can sit at the desk behind Ruka.``  
`Damn. Why me.`  
``I guess i’ll be getting to know you better after all.Hope we become friends.``  
``Umm teacher, can i ha..``  
CRACK, CRACK, CRACK  
`i was interrupted by Kaneki’s cracking.`  
“Yes Ruka what is it?”  
``N-Never mind” ‘he’s gonna kill me’

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE KANEKI KEN.  
> This was for all people who think Kaneki is a dumb ass jerk face. i wrote this out of rage and anger its going to remind you of Skip Beat a little.  
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter their will be more in the future.  
> Might kiss mightttttttt..........


End file.
